


Nobody's Eyes But Mine

by queuedepoisson



Series: Won't You Show for Me [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feminization, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuedepoisson/pseuds/queuedepoisson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything's okay.  Just – just close the door and wait there."  He had promised and Liam had gone above and beyond for him in exchange.  It had been amazing and Liam deserved this and more.  Louis took a deep breath and looked himself over one last time.</p><p>---</p><p>This wasn't supposed to happen.  Just once, an actual one shot.  Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Eyes But Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I really had meant to start writing more one shots. But each time I mention something in passing, it turns into its own story. Still not much plot to be found here though.
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please come find me on twitter at qdpoisson and tell me!! It's locked but I'll add back.
> 
> The dream team continue to put up with me and help me make readable works out of fits of stream of consciousness dialogue. Thank you Emily, Em, Kelty, and kT.
> 
> title from Andy, You're a Star  
> series title from Peter Gabriel - Sledgehammer

Louis looked in the mirror and picked at the lace edging of the garment. There was a visible wrinkle in the cups on the front from where the designer had allowed for breasts to fill them out. Louis tried not to think about that and instead rationalized that the low neckline wasn't so very different from his normal loose vests, tattoos visible and sparse chest hair peeking out. The fabric was shiny and slick, almost the same as a football shirt, except infinitely softer. His eyes trailed lower. The nightie was long enough to cover the matching panties but he knew they were there, the unfamiliar lace scratching his bum. He adjusted himself again, cock ever so slightly interested in the unusual sensation and the anticipation of waiting for Liam. He debated if he should try and shave his legs or cover them with stockings, rough hair looking so out of place next to the delicate fabric. He didn't know if that would be something Liam would like, but that would have to wait for another time to find out as a key card fumbled in the door.

Louis panicked. "Wait!"

"Lou? What's wrong?"

He hadn't meant to react so sharply, shouting without thinking, a knee jerk reaction brought on by a sudden flood of second thoughts. He shouldn't have been surprised that Liam jumped to a negative conclusion right away as he couldn't think of a normal reason that he wouldn't want Liam to see him. Getting changed, taking a wee, even having a wank, he wouldn't have had a problem with Liam walking in.

There had to be something he could come up with, something that would make Liam wait long enough that Louis could dart in the bathroom and change, having lost his nerve. Or he could strip right here even faster. It's not like Liam wouldn't be happy enough with Louis greeting him naked and waiting. But any excuse he thought of would just result in Liam hurrying faster, instead of how he is now, setting his bag down trepidatiously. More importantly, Louis had promised.

"Louis?" Liam sounded a bit more urgent, more worried, as he wrested his coat off and Louis needed to stop him before he came around the corner and ruined everything.

"Everything's okay. Just – just close the door and wait there." He had promised and Liam had gone above and beyond for him in exchange. It had been amazing and Liam deserved this and more. Louis took a deep breath and looked himself over one last time.

He stuck his chest and bum out as he stood in profile, how he imagined the intended wearer might have. The curve of his back looked nice, better than usual, which was saying something since it was the one part of himself he thought of as sexy. Even when he was in the mood to hide, in baggy shirts and jackets, he still wore tight trousers more often than anything else. And if he was in the mood to show off, well, there were only so many choices in standard menswear but his jackets were always tailored for the best possible effect. In private, however, only for Liam, he could have more options. He wondered briefly how Liam would feel about a short pleated skirt but shook the idea from his mind. He didn't need to get ahead of himself before he'd even gauged Liam's reaction to this, still patiently waiting for him just inside the door.

As Louis turned to make his way to Liam, his hips accentuated his movements without him even intending it. Liam stood stockstill in the entry as Louis came into view, his eyes darting from place to place as he tried to process what was in front of him.

"Babe," Liam whispered, awed. Louis kept up a confident front, waiting for Liam to say more but it seemed Liam had been struck speechless. Autopilot measures kept Louis taking one step in front of the other, practiced at not falling apart when internally panicking. Somewhere in his brain, Louis kept pushing down a voice that screamed  _turn around, go back_ , shouting all of the ways this had gone wrong, that Liam had changed his mind or that what seemed like a great idea in fantasy wasn't one in practice. He advanced still, knowing if he could just touch Liam, he would be able to tell what he was thinking, but when he did reach out, Liam dropped to his knees. "Babe, you did it."

Liam pressed his face against the soft fabric covering Louis's tummy and reached his hands up to grip Louis' thighs, fingertips dipping under the hem. Louis settled into his own kind of awe at how Liam's shoulders trembled before touching Louis. Once touching, grounded against each other, Liam smiled and that was all it took for Louis to relax, as much as he could relax in a situation like this. Louis could feel that smile as he ran his fingers through Liam's hair and over his stubbled cheeks, despite how Liam kept his face buried against Louis' abdomen.

The one good thing about this get-up, as far as Louis had been concerned while he was getting ready, had been that the undercurve of his belly was hidden but now Liam was nosing at it. His hot breath over Louis' crotch did help make up for it. "It would appear I did."

"You look so...so..."

"You can say it."

The whole point, the real gift of it, was for Liam to tell Louis he was pretty, something that normally made Louis cringe, even if he knew how Liam meant it. But he was braced, ready for it, because Liam had pushed outside of his comfort zone for him and being a good partner meant at least trying to do the same. At the heart of it, he knew it shouldn't bother him as much as it did, not so much being considered attractive but attractive in a feminine way. Having your physical appearance constantly analyzed on a massive scale at eighteen years old could apparently take its toll.

"Fucking gorgeous. You always do." It sounded reverential. The choice of words wasn't what Louis had prepared for and it felt like missing a step, the way his stomach dropped and then lifted under the glow of praise.

"Still the same fit bloke under it all," Louis joked, trying to shift the focus. Liam was accustomed by now to the way Louis both sought out and deflected compliments. A frustrating contradiction, he knew.

"Yeah?" Liam pressed his mouth to the growing bulge beneath the fabric, captured still in the panties and let his fingers creep up the back of Louis' thighs to tug at the lace edging there. He licked through the fabric, warm and damp, getting Louis' breath to speed up before standing. Once he was off his knees, Liam allowed even less distance between them, lips against Louis' neck. "Prettiest girl I've ever seen."

The words were quiet, possibly not even for him to hear, but Louis' stomach twisted all the same. Pretty had been tough but girl picked at an even more specific insecurity. Before he could react one way or the other, Liam moved on from lightly biting and licking at Louis' neck to a demanding kiss, cock hard against Louis' thigh, and Louis' stomach unknotted in turn. It was hard to hold on to any thought that long with the way Liam hungered for him, walking him back to the bed as quickly as he could without breaking apart.

Liam pushed Louis on to the mattress as soon as they were finally close enough and covered Louis' body with his own, leaving Louis feeling hot and weighed down under him. It was like when they very first fell into bed together, everything held back tumbling out at once, with a manic need to show each other how much they wanted this. Liam was like a rubber band released, trying to kiss everywhere at once, from Louis' mouth to his neck and down farther, all the time mumbling between kisses, "So perfect. So pretty."

Louis could barely hear it over his pounding heart as Liam pushed the bottom of the nightie up so he could teasingly pull at the edge of Louis' knickers with his teeth. Louis did hear when Liam looked up at him and said, louder, "I could stay between your thighs forever."

Louis' hips bucked up. "Prove it."

Lacing his fingers through Liam's hair as much as he could, Louis watched Liam creep down the rest of the way until he was leaving biting kisses on Louis' thigh. Liam slipped to his knees at the foot of the bed and roughly pulled Louis' hips down until his arse hung just off the edge. It put them right back in view of the mirror on the back of the bathroom door and Louis could see how they looked, the strong line of his bicep holding Liam between his thighs spread wide in contrast to the soft silky fabric pooled around his waist.

Louis' focus shifted from the mirror to between his legs where Liam was slowly rolling down the panties, taking his time but eyes locked with Louis' the whole time, dark and eager.

There had been a time Liam was shy about sex, fast to show affection but nervous about asking for what he wanted, but that had long since been pushed aside. Liam kept the panties clenched in his fist once they were off and wrapped his arms around Louis' thighs, holding him close but not yet dipping his head down. "Want my mouth on you."

"Yeah, yeah, please." Louis' dick had gone from slightly interested to hard and jutting out in record time, watching Liam lose control at the sight of him. It was a heady feeling, to be responsible for Liam forgetting himself so completely. Liam licked a fat stripe up the underside of his cock, flicking his tongue over the drop of precome waiting for him at the tip and making Louis thrust forward again to chase it. Liam's hands slid down to his hips to pin him down more forcefully.

"Want to taste you," Liam growled and Louis could only whine in response, not sure what Liam was waiting for. Liam tugged Louis' legs apart just a little bit more and licked his way back down Louis' cock and over his balls. Why was he begging to suck Louis and then being such a tease? Louis figured it out when Liam dragged his tongue farther down and started lapping wetly at his hole. It was an involuntary response when Louis twisted his hips away, too sensitive, too much, but Liam held him fast and kept at it until Louis shifted the tension into arching his back. "So beautiful like this."

Louis' mind tried to connect rational thoughts in between sudden flashes of overwhelming pleasure brought on by Liam's one finger working inside him. Liam was moving slow, considerate of the fact he hadn't used lube but keeping Louis thoroughly slick with his saliva. Louis wasn't about to complain about the enthusiastic job Liam was performing and yet he knew it was connected to how he was dressed, what had turned Liam on so much to begin with. One of those waves of bliss hit him right as he realized it, that Liam was eating him out like a _girl_. It played again in his head, Liam's almost secret words.   _Prettiest girl I've ever seen._

"You like that, baby?" Liam barely lifted his head long enough to say it and Louis couldn't manage a reply much more coherent than a pleased gasp, but he could hear it. The missing word on the end, baby _girl_ , and Louis was equal parts thankful and disappointed. Just because he didn't like it didn't mean he didn't want Liam to say it; if Liam liked it, that was the point of this, and Louis wasn't as sure as he was before about how it upset him. Something tied it now to this way Liam couldn't contain himself and sometimes things you didn't like suddenly seemed a lot different when combined with the promise of impending orgasms.

Liam's tongue thrust inside Louis, into the vacant space left when Liam pulled his finger out. Louis attempted to work out the appropriate curse for how good it felt, something more appreciative than the constant stream of moans that was beyond controlling, but it certainly wasn't what he intended when "God, so wet," was what slipped out.

He might not have known where it had come from, but Louis was happy he said it when Liam moaned upon hearing the words, vibrations passing through Louis' skin. "So fucking wet for me. So fucking beautiful."

The extra time Louis had spent procrastinating in the shower had seemed unnecessary before but he was grateful for it, now, clean and slightly stretched, as Liam gently pressed back in with his finger and then another. Liam kept them shallow and Louis rocked forward in vain to get Liam closer to where he wanted him. Instead, Liam scissored his fingers apart slowly, opening Louis up to his tongue more.

Neither spoke again but the room was far from silent, the wet sounds of Liam diving his tongue inside him combining with the high-pitched noises Louis couldn't stop from escaping. He knew exactly what it sounded like and normally he would try harder to hold back but the falsetto moans seemed all too fitting right now and, more importantly, seemed to spur Liam to an even faster pace.

All this time, Louis' cock laid on his belly, ignored, a small but growing stain on the nightie where the tip rested, and he couldn't take it anymore. Louis extricated one of his hands from Liam's hair but rather than stroke himself, he used the heel of his hand to grind against for some sort of pressure, some friction. He was still guessing at what Liam was thinking, but if he was right, he hoped the choice would keep the fantasy alive a little longer. None of it would matter much longer if he was really as close to coming as he felt.

Louis was barely able to catch his breath when Liam moved his mouth away, fingers continuing to work inside him ever so slowly. Liam's attention was off of him just long enough to drop the panties on top of the dresser behind him and grope inside the drawer for lube before he was right back between Louis' thighs. Once his fingers were slick and pumping inside Louis, Liam started crawling back up the bed, his thin vest soaked through and sticking to him. He nosed at Louis' hand, licking up the precome spread on his palm, before continuing up, dragging his lips along the nightie as he went.

Louis didn't care about the awkward angle of Liam's shoulder as he pulled Liam close, desperate to kiss him and moan into his mouth, although he did move his own hand off his cock to hurriedly unfasten Liam's flies, the denim far too rough for him to rub against but unable to stop himself. Liam let his jeans drop off his hips slightly and Louis eagerly started pushing Liam's pants off next, ready to take him as soon as Liam pulled his fingers out. He'd let Liam call him whatever he wanted, hell, he'd _tell_  Liam to call him baby girl, just as soon as Liam was inside him.

Liam thrust into Louis' grip but didn't show the same sense of urgency, breaking their kiss to suck a dark mark low on Louis' shoulder, next to the thin lingerie strap. "Want you," he murmured, low and needy.

Louis wrapped a leg around Liam's waist to pull him closer, too impatient to have a problem with sounding even more needy than Liam. "Fuck yes, I want you now."

"Want you to fuck me." Louis startled a little, not expecting the request, but when Liam pulled back, his eyes were wide, like there wasn't a thought in his head other than desire for Louis. There was a charged moment where Liam waited for Louis' answer, panting. His fingers slipped out of Louis' arse and he leaned heavily on the bed above Louis.

Louis blinked and finally snapped out of the stupor the request had left him in. He moved a hand up to Liam's neck and pulled him in close so he could growl right in his ear. Louis dared to ask, even when he shouldn't question it. "You want your pretty girl to fuck you?"

If Liam had been worried, waiting for Louis' answer, it was nothing compared to how Louis could barely manage to keep the slow simmering panic in his belly at bay, convinced he had read the situation wrong or misheard Liam before. As much as it scared him, Louis reminded himself it was the fact he liked to be scared that started this to begin with. Liam's entire body tensed under Louis' fingertips but finally his voice squeaked out, "Uh-huh."

Louis felt like he should be upset, that somewhere in the back of his mind he was, because he wasn't sure he would have signed up for this, going so much farther than letting Liam dress him up in lacy underthings, but in the heat of the moment, it was kind of satisfying to discover that Liam was an even more kinky fuck than he'd already known. The only downside was Louis was open, ready to go, and Liam was still completely dressed.

Louis kissed Liam hard, all teeth and tongue, before pushing Liam off him so he could stand. "Then I'm going to fuck you so hard." Liam, dazed, let Louis pull his shirt off over his head, vest baggy enough to not require too much cooperation. "Need to get you ready, though, right?"

Liam nodded, finally catching up and shucking his jeans and pants to the floor. He climbed up on to the bed and Louis followed after, just as soon as he scooped the bottle of lube back off the floor. It was almost predatory when Louis crawled up the bed between Liam's spread legs. He braced Liam's thigh against his chest and got his fingers coated in a rush but then slowed as he pressed against Liam's hole, too tight and tense.

"Shh, shh, this is what you want, right, babe?" Louis murmured soothingly as Liam whined against the pressure, somewhere between impatience and discomfort. Louis didn't move his hand away, steadily teasing at Liam's rim in small circles but not trying to force a way inside. "Need you to let me in, you know? Tell me what else you want."

Liam huffed and tried to maneuver his hips so that he could push down himself but then Louis would move his fingers away, only to return as soon as Liam relaxed. "Told you. Want you," was the most Liam managed and Louis wasn't satisfied.

"Mhmm, wanted me in this nightie, right?" Liam sucked in a breath and, for a brief moment, unclenched, letting Louis in just to force him back out. "But there's more to it."

"You're just so pretty, Lou. Your eyes, your lips. Want to tell you all the time. But..."

"I know. I don't always want to hear it, but I'm listening now. What else do you want to tell me? What else do you want to call me?" Liam reached down to Louis' wrist, ready to fuck himself with Louis' fingers if he had to but Louis was stronger than him in this position, even with his focus shaken by how his cock ached, almost as impatient as Liam. "It's okay to tell me, Li. It's okay. Think it's kinda," he paused for a breath, considering whether he was ready to admit it to himself, "it's kinda hot."

"Yeah?" Liam loosened his grip and tilted his head up to look at Louis. Louis nodded slowly, teeth digging into his bottom lip, and then he was able to dip his fingers in slightly more than he had been, feeling Liam let go of some of the tension. "You don't hate it? Me calling you my girl?" Louis really couldn't hate anything that turned Liam into a writhing mess like this. Liam threw his head back and fisted his hands in the sheets as Louis fully thrust one finger inside him, curling inside him rather than pumping in and out. " _God_ , I'm serious, no girl prettier than you."

Louis was finally getting somewhere, settling into a rhythm of Liam's hips rocking slightly while he tested a second finger. It would go better if he kept Liam distracted and now he had the perfect trick, if he could just manage it himself. "What else? I bet you've got other things you'd like to call me. Must have thought it about it a long time before buying this pretty nightie, before giving it to me. Bet you pictured me in it and had all sorts of dirty thoughts." Now that was an idea that did get Louis worked up, Liam jerking off in private, in the shower maybe, having already imagined how this might have played out. His cock throbbed from the promise of the tight heat of Liam, relaxing slowly but surely around his fingers.

It was perhaps unfair to expect an answer from Liam in this state, losing his breath each time he attempted a word. "Sweetheart, maybe? What about princess?" Liam moaned an affirmation, at the words and at Louis stretching him further. "I don't think good girl would really fit since I'm not really very good... Then again, I am getting a hell of a reward right now." He smirked to himself, Liam too far gone to appreciate his humor.

It did seem that Liam appreciated Louis' voice though, and him verbalizing what Liam had been too afraid to say. He tried to keep up a steady stream of dirty talk, Liam grinding enthusiastically against him even when it was repetitive. More things kept coming to Louis to say and the arousal thrumming in his belly covered up any left over sick feeling he had from the words because it was too much fun to make Liam react like this.

He had Liam practically bent in half and Louis' cock finally got some consistent friction, held tight against Liam's thigh with the silk between them. He felt like he might nut off just from that, the way the fabric stretched over the head of his cock.

"Can't wait anymore. Please, please, Lou." It was possible Liam was ready enough, two fingers sliding easily, able to take a third. Louis would have asked but he didn't really expect Liam would have told him the truth anyway, too eager to think clearly.

"No, not yet, I don't think. Not til you ask nicely like a gentleman." Louis was being cruel as he stalled for time, ramping up to three fingers, twisting more rapidly, while asking. "Need to hear you. Need you to say the words."

Liam gritted his teeth until he had his breathing under control enough to speak. "Need my pretty girl to fuck me. Need you so bad, Louis." Liam practically shook with concentration and urgency. "Please fuck me, please."

Louis' tongue darted over his lips, grinning in satisfaction. "That's just what I needed to hear." Liam's hips chased Louis' fingers when he withdrew them, wiping them off on the discarded panties before searching in the drawer for a condom. If nothing else, it would help things go more smoothly, Liam still not as stretched as Louis would prefer, but neither able to wait longer.

Liam absently touched himself, more tight squeezes than strokes, as Louis rolled the condom on in a hurry. Louis, awed, said, "God, look at you. You really are dying for it."

"No, look at you. How could I not want that?" Liam reached for Louis, desperate to be touching again. Louis settled into position on his knees, Liam's legs on either side of him, arse lifted a few inches off the bed in Louis' lap. Liam ran his fingers over Louis' belly, toying with the silky fabric before twisting his fingers in it to pull Louis in. Louis went part of the way, leaning over him with a soft chuckle, fascinated with how gone Liam was, how in control he felt in return.

"I did you know, look at me. Spent a bit of time in front of the mirror before you got here, to get used to it." Louis' tone was maddeningly conversational as he gently spread Liam's arsecheeks, guiding his cock between them, teasing them both and getting himself that last little bit to rock hard after getting the rubber on. "Guess I got my answer on whether you would like it. Still wonder if I should have gone with stockings too." Louis chose that moment to push inside Liam, distracted by his chatter.

"Fuuuuck..." Liam dragged out the middle of the word, little hiccoughing gasps breaking it into multiple syllables. Louis was about halfway in and slowly sunk in deeper. The self-discipline it took for Louis to keep up the taunting dirty talk was rapidly crumbling as Liam took more of him.

"That a yes, next time find some stockings? Might need you to buy them for me." Louis would reason that the idea was because of how it would wind Liam up to pick out the items and wait for them to arrive, but even so, he wasn't sure he could bear buying this sort of thing for himself. It was alright as long as it was for Liam. Liam didn't answer, too preoccupied trying to adjust to Louis inside him. Once pressed in to the hilt, Louis finally let himself gasp and rest his weight against Liam a little.

Liam used the still moment, Louis hovering over him, to wrap his legs around Louis' waist and pull him in closer. "I'll buy you anything you want, anything you'll let me. Want my girl to have every pretty thing she wants."

Louis couldn't move yet and yet he had to, muscles trembling. He tried to keep himself distracted. "Well, we've already got lace covered. Does leather count as a pretty thing?" He tried to laugh it off at the end of the sentence but that made his abs shake which jostled where his cock, buried inside Liam. He began with a slow pace, steadily rocking back and forth, painfully aware of just how little time he had before he would be unable to hold back. He needed to find the right angle to get Liam that desperate too and soon.

It was more and more difficult for Louis to support himself, resting himself against Liam's chest even as it rose and fell heavily with each staggered breath. He could hear the quiet words still falling from Liam's lips, barely whispers, _please_  and _so pretty_. Louis propped himself up on his elbow just enough to look Liam in the eye. "Say it to _me_ ," he demanded.

"So pretty." Louis nodded, mouth slack. Liam wrapped one hand tight around Louis' bicep and the other on his jaw. "My pretty girl."

Louis urged him, "Again." He couldn't get enough of it now, the way Liam's grip tightened to bruising levels with each refrain, pushing them both closer to the edge. Liam's eyes flicked down and back up again, the nightie hanging away from Louis' chest, barely exposing his nipples and chest hair. Louis stole a glance as well but the fabric bunched up in a way that blocked the view of where they were joined.

Liam didn't let his grip loosen when Louis sat up again. Louis pulled Liam in by the hips even closer and continued to move again in small circles, gentle but perfectly positioned and not backing off. Slipping a hand down, Louis stroked Liam slowly, palm almost flat, but the lace hem kept getting caught, Liam hissing from the way it scratched against him. Louis slid the edge up higher and higher with each stroke until it was stretched over Liam's cock. Louis jerked him off through the fabric, taking time to rub his thumb over the slit to spread another wet spot, making it filthy from both of them.

Louis was so focused on stroking Liam, studying how the silky fabric clung to him and showed every ridge, that he hadn't consciously noticed his thrusts snapping harder and faster. He knew peripherally that the keening noises flowing freely from Liam meant he was close, but it still knocked the breath out of him when he felt Liam clench around him, right on the edge of painful, and it was enough to send him falling forward, covering them both in Liam's come.

Liam whined from sensitivity, his chest still heaving, but he held Louis in him with his ankles locked around Louis' waist. Liam satisfied, Louis found his own rhythm now, the one the would make him come, and it was with that single-minded purpose he asked Liam, "Tell me I made you feel good."

"Sweetheart, so good." Liam's fingers swept up Louis' shoulders and wrapped in the hair at the nape of his neck. He stared at Louis straight on, face still flushed from his orgasm, "No one as pretty or fucks me so good as my girl."

Louis couldn't care why anymore, just that his blood was boiling and he needed it as badly as he needed to come. "Fuck yeah, your pretty girl," he mumbled as he turned into Liam's palm, kissing messily and biting down as the waves overtook him. Every muscles at once protested from use and he sagged forward, finally emptying into Liam with a few final weak thrusts.

There was a moment where Louis felt like he had blacked out entirely but Liam's legs loosened around his waist and both relaxed slightly. Liam didn't relax his grip on Louis' neck quite the same way, holding him close until their breathing synced up, heavy but slowing. With some regret but mostly exhaustion, Louis slipped out of him and rolled over with a thud and a moan. Liam didn't say anything when Louis got up to tie the condom off and dab at the mess with a fistful of tissues, nor did he say anything when Louis tossed him a handful to do the same. Eventually Louis settled back into Liam's side and did the clean up for him, stained nightie in a pile on the floor.

Louis nudged at a sweaty curl on Liam's forehead. "Hey, babe, still in there?" Liam responded with a small hum but closed his eyes even tighter when Louis poked his cheek. He was probably tired, was all, but concern started to cloud Louis' eyes despite his blissed out smile. Humor was always his first line of defense. "Have I successfully fucked your brains out once and for all?"

"I'm...I'm here," Liam responded quietly, before rolling towards Louis to hide his face in the bed, cheek smushed against Louis' shoulder. Louis felt the rumble of the words against him when Liam added, "God, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, shh, babe, never apologize for orgasms like that." Louis took a hold of Liam's shoulders to twist him on to his back, with only a minimal struggle from Liam. He still had his eyes shut.

"Yeah, but I hadn't meant to get carried away like that, not the first time." Louis took note that it couldn't have been so very bad if there was still the possibility for a next time. "Not when I wasn't sure you would be okay with it, with any of it."

Louis shook Liam by his shoulders until he opened his eyes, staring at him with purpose. "Hey, I could have stopped at any time, just like last time. It's all fun and games, but either one of us can stop it whenever we want." Louis didn't particularly want to be serious right now, would rather be cuddling and trying to extend the warm ecstatic feeling covering him, but it would spoil things slightly if Liam was worrying himself out of his own post-orgasm haze.

"Yeah," Liam finally agreed, letting a held in breath out along with it. Louis was busy snuggling into Liam's shoulder when he added, "And you didn't."

Louis paused a moment, still looking down. "I didn't. I'm not saying it wasn't... It was a lot of things. But seeing you that worked up is worth a lot of things." Liam was worried he had gotten carried away, but that was what had made it all worth it to Louis, to see Liam when he forgot about what he _should_  do and did what he _wanted_. "Besides, I'm the one who should be saying sorry, when you can't walk tomorrow."

"Yeah, bit out of practice on that one." Louis moved his hand from Liam's chest down his belly. He could feel the muscles contract as Liam twisted his hips, tightening where the lube still coated him, in need of a shower. It was too tempting for Louis to reach down and gently press into his slick rim, feeling just how thoroughly he had ruined him with those final fast paced thrusts.

"Maybe need to keep you in practice." Louis laughed gently at Liam's sharp inhale before taking pity. "So hiding any more secret kinks like that?"

"Who knows? Guess we'll have to figure it out together." Liam hooked a finger under Louis' chin so he could lift his lips up in a kiss. It was incongruously sweet and Louis just had to ruin the moment.

"One last question: How do you feel about school uniforms?" Liam threw his head back and groaned, but he didn't say no.

 


End file.
